Love is So Confusing
by Hollywood Here I Come
Summary: Takes place after the Chalek kiss in episode 8. Chloe realizes she has feelings for both Alek and Brian. She soon realizes who is right for her after something horrible happens. I really suck at summaries. I really hope you will read:


**Hey so I'm deciding to have a fresh start on fanfiction,so I deleted my other stories.I just wasn't feeling them..So I hope you like this and two more things. 1 Pretty please with Taylor Lautner on top just pretend you didn't see episode 8. There's a few little parts from it thats about it. 2,No I do not and sadly will not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe. If I did I would do what probably every other Chalek fan would do. Brian wouldn't exist,or Chloe would kiss him in the first episode and he would die:) Enjoy and review**

CPOV

I was just laying on my bed been about 20 minutes since Alek and I kissed. I was in complete shock. All this time and I never knew he liked me. He even said that we were meant for each other. That could only mean two things. Either he likes me and thinks were meant for each other or I'm worse at reading signals then I thought I was.

I mean sure we've had our moments,plus he's super hot,with dreamy brown eyes,and a super sexy British accent. Just admit it Chloe! You have feelings for Alek! I thought to myself. But then there's Brian. Sweet,caring,kind of stalkerish,but I think I'm in love with him. But I cant even kiss him without killing him.

Well it has officially been 23 minutes now since the kiss. Thinking took up SO much time. After the kiss Brian was standing there completely shocked. Apparently he was going to drop something off and well you know what he saw. He got really angry at me and I went to go tell him that it meant nothing,and it just happened he left and when I turned around Alek was gone I just keep hurting people I care about left and right. It must have been killing him inside when I was with Brian. Well my love life officially sucks. I felt my iphone vibrate,and I took it out of my pocket.I looked down to see it was from the one and only..Brian. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to open it. It probably said how much he hated me for kissing Alek but not him. But I decided to open it anyways. It said_ Uhm Im so sorry for freaking out about what happened.I was just in shock.I guess I will just have to learn to accept that you have a boyfriend and have moved on. Its just that I really need to talk to can we please meet up at like 4pm 2maro?_ I really hope he doesnt try to convince me to go out with him. Even though he said he was ok with me having a boyfriend,I highly doubt he is. Plus i'm not dating Alek. If I could date anybody right now it would be Brian.I decided that my life probably couldn't get much worse so I said _Ok sure,but where do you want to meet up at?_ Then I started thinking. Jasmine and..Alek really wont want me to see him again because they are afraid I will do something stupid. So I guess this will just have to be a secret. Maybe it will help me figure out my feelings for Alek and Brian. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Brian replied _Well could I come to your house and then we could walk to mine? Because I think I found some info on my mom.I really want your opinion_. Thank god. I really want to help him figure out what happened to his mom. I also am really just glad the reason he wants to talk has nothing to do with me.

*Next Morning*

I woke up and fell asleep without hearing that certain unmistakable heartbeat I know so well. Actually now that I think about it I haven't heard any heartbeats above my roof. I highly doubt Valentina would leave me unprotected so I guess some unfamiliar mai were probably watching from afar. I really don't want to go to school today. I mean Alek is going to hate me once I tell him I have feelings for both him and Brian.I shouldn't even like Brian. Alek has been trying to tell me that since I met Brian. But there's just something about him thats kind of addicting.

I looked at my alarm clock which I of course forgot to set last night and I only had half an hour to get ready. I took a quick shower and decided to change things up and put this on .com/cgi/set?id=35052469 I dont normaly wear girly clothes but for some reason today I felt like it. I put my hair in a French braid and put some makeup on and then I went downstairs. My mom was drinking coffee and reading the paper,today was her day off from work. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 5 minutes until I had to leave. Im early? Well thats a new record. "Hey kiddo nice outfit." She said and smiled "Thanks mom." I replied as I got an apple "Well I have to go bye love you!" I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Implied!" She said as I was walking out the that was really awquard..Well I guess it should since we just had a conversation about my dad being the cheeriest topic.

Once I got to school I saw Amy and Paul by my locker. "Hey guys." I said as I walked to them "Hey Chloe whats new?" She asked happily "Nothing much." I kind of said hesitating while I opened my locker. Then I heard the heartbeat that I longed to hear. I turned around and saw Alek opening his locker. "Uhm gotta go guys." I told Amy and Paul in a hurry as I walked over to him. "Alek can we talk?" he turned to me with those eyes that I got lost in without even realizing. Chloe! Make up or mind Brian or Alek. I keep longing for Alek more and more. But I still love Brian. And its too soon for another relationship. "Listen Alek I never would try to hurt you on purpose,I care about you way too much. And the truth is." I took a hesitant breath before saying "I have feelings for both of you. It wouldn't be right of me to date you if I couldn't give you all you deserve. Please You have to understand." I told him. I could see the hurt in his eyes. But then he gave me a sad smirk and said " Well we will just have to change that now don't we?" Oh Alek you still can be your cocky self no matter what. I smiled. And waved to him and went to class. Trying to pretend things were back to normal,even though they weren't.

At lunch

I couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon. I hated lying to Jasmine and Alek. But if I told them they would follow me and get mad that I will still hanging out with him. Just then Alek walked in with his Jocko friends as Amy,Jasmine and Paul came to sit at a table with me. Jasmine became a really good friend to us since I became Mai. " So Chloe whats up? You have been distracted all day." Jasmine said in a concerned voice. Well I couldn't say anything about the Brian thing so I guess this isn't a complete lie. I sent her a text because I know Alek is eavesdropping and I don't want him to know I'm thinking about it. The text said _Me and Alek kissed..Its complicated_ She read the text with wide eyes. And then Amy said "Why cant I know?" " I will tell you later." Then she looked at Jasmines phone and gasped and said a little loudly "You guys kissed?" A few people stared at us including Alek being one of who cares?Thank god at least she didn't say that it was Alek I kissed or most of the girls in the school would really hate me.

**So what did you think? What do you think will happen when Chloe goes to see Brian?Will Alek and Jasmine find out? Leave a review and tell me what you thought:) Pleaassseeeeeeee:)**


End file.
